


Teenage years ( Part 1 & 2)

by Prisca



Series: Homeland - Universe [3]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: About 12 years ago Casey Zeke married; later they adopted a boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'Homeland Universe'

**Teenage years 1**  
( prompt: Under the influence)

„Good god.“  
Zeke paled and dropped down onto the chair.  
„What is happened?“

„Relax.“  
Casey smiled slightly and put a glass of water on the table in front of his husband.  
„He's okay. His friends are fine. Only the car has some dents; nothing that you can't repair.“

Zeke needed to close his eyes for a moment.  
„I can't believe that he's that stupid. He should have asked me, I would have given him some driving lessons. But stealing a car...“

„Just borrowing.“  
Casey looked as calm as ever and Zeke felt the urge to strangle him.  
„From his friend's uncle.“

„Under the influence of drugs and booze?“

„A joint and a beer.“  
Casey smirked.  
„They are fifteen, Zeke. I'm afraid, the time where they liked to play in the sandbox is over.“

„Shit!“  
Zeke groaned loudly.  
„What can we do?“

„Not much, I guess. Jay needs to find his own way. But we will be there for him when he stumbles.

I bet, he's fairly panicked at the moment, even though he would never admit that. Maybe we should go to the police station and rescue him.“

THE END

***

 **Teenage years 2**  
(prompt: heroic failures)

Jason was lying on his bed, still fully dressed.

„Hey, how are you doing? We've missed you at dinner.“

„Not hungry.“

Slowly Casey entered the room and dropped down onto the bedside.  
„Okay. But you can't hide in your room forever, you know.“

Jason sighed; finally giving in he sat up and turned to his father.  
„I'm sorry. I know I've disappointed you.“

„Well, I guess this was one of the not so heroic failures, young guys use to do now and then.“

„Dad has barely talked to me. I've never seen him that annoyed before.“

Casey hesitated for a moment, then he decided that maybe it was time for Jason to find out a bit more about his dad.  
„He's just pretty worried. When he was at your age, he's pulled a lot of shit, and he was on the best way to ruin his future. A social worker has saved him last minute from the juvenile and offered him a new chance.“

Jason looked surprised.  
„Woah. What has he done?“

Casey smiled.  
„Well, I guess, this is something you should better ask your Dad. When you are willing to leave this room again.“

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 2 double drabbles, written for drabble_weekly (LJ) and drabble_zone (DW)


End file.
